


the race is long

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: Aragorn endures.





	the race is long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> Title from the infamous 1997 [Chicago Tribune Article](http://www.chicagotribune.com/news/columnists/chi-schmich-sunscreen-column-column.html)/song.

The last glow of sunset limned the mountains in sullen orange; blue shadows spread from their roots like spilled ink, shrouding the small party of battle-worn Dúnedain. One, furrow-browed, tightened a rust-stained cloth about his captain's shoulder.

"Enough, _mellon nîn_ ," Aragorn murmured, setting a hand over his kinsman's. "Later." 

Exhaustion burned in his bones, no less harsh than orc-steel's bite, but there were leagues yet to go, the Enemy's gaze too near.

Halbarad nodded, resigned. "Later."

Always: later. Ease long behind; hope far ahead, like pinpricks of starlight against the dusk.

Aragorn looked up, then breathed deep and continued on.


End file.
